The primary objective of this interdisciplinary program is to provide outstanding high school students with unique and advanced exposure to "hands-on" biobehavioral and psychosocial research to equip and to motivate their interest in, and pursuit of, a research career in the biomedical and behavioral sciences related to mental health. The more specific purpose of this specialized research training and mentorship is to prepare and orient the student toward college education in any of several mental health related academic disciplines. As a consequence of Program participation, these NIMH-COR Honors High School Students will be particularly well-prepared for interdisciplinary undergraduate research programs (e.g., biopsychology). Their qualifications, in addition to professional and disciplinary knowledge and methodological skills, will include the use of small and large computers in diverse research functions including data analysis roles. In general, the program is designed to encourage students' interest in research careers and to sustain that interest by improving greatly their qualifications for gaining entry to, and success in, highest quality college programs and eventual careers in NIMH related research realms. For 3 junior first year and 3 senior second year students, the two year program offers: (1) unique and continuous exposure to, and hands-on participation in, advanced biomedical, biobehavioral and psychosocial research in Mental Health research areas within the disciplines of psychology, zoology, anthropology, sociology and social work at Howard University. The Program's two academic years and two ten-week summer programs will provide, (1) intense mentoring from faculty, graduate students (many supported by the NIMH M-RISP Research Program) and NIMH-COR Undergraduate Honors co-researchers; (2) specialized microcomputer and mainframe training for a variety of scholarly and research functions; (3) Seminars, many with NIMH-COR undergraduates, that focus on problem conceptualization, logical research progression, methods, and statistics and computers in research; (4) Special skill training for writing, the SAT, study techniques, and (5) Scientific Colloquia to increase exposure to research and to strong career models. Our success is measured in terms of our students' achievements. Of our 10 graduates, all have entered college programs. Enthusiasm in the NIMH-COR High School Program is very strong.